1. Technical Field
The present invention generally pertains to motor vehicles. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a trim panel assembly for a motor vehicle. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, the present invention relates to a mounting arrangement for attaching a trim panel to a vehicle windshield and functioning as a link between the glass and the A-pillar trim of a vehicle while still allowing the necessary removal of the trim panel for servicing.
2. Discussion
In a conventional vehicle, the A-pillar separates the windshield from the side door window. The plastic A-pillar trim is off-set from the windshield so as to avoid contact between the plastic of the trim and the glass of the windshield that would cause noise typically termed as squeaks, buzzes and/or rattles. A portion of the light reflecting off the A-pillar is reflected off the windshield through the off-set and into the passenger compartment of the vehicle enabling the vehicle occupants to see many of the features of the A-pillar, including the sheet metal edges, wires, etc.
As this view is not aesthetically pleasing, vehicle manufacturers have resorted to blackening-out a portion of the windshield proximate the offset to inhibit the transmission of light through the windshield in this area and eliminate the transmission of the image of the A-pillar into the passenger compartment. While this strategy has been successful at eliminating the undesired reflection of the A-pillar, several drawbacks are apparent.
One such drawback stems from component "stack-up" and the resulting fact that the location of the offset can not be determined with precision. Consequently, the blackened-out portion is enlarged to compensate for this variable, increasing the cost of the window and potentially reducing the visibility of the vehicle occupants.
The proximity of the edges of the blackened-out portion to the edges of the trim panels causes the vehicle occupants to compare the spacial relationship of the blackened-out portion and the trim panel. Using the edges of the blackened-out portion as a reference line, vehicle occupants are easily able to discern variances in the position of the trim panel which would otherwise go unnoticed. Such comparisons frequently lead to complaints relating to the fit and finish of the vehicle interior which are extremely costly to improve and provide no functional benefit to the vehicle.
Consequently, there remains a need in the art for an improved mounting arrangement for positioning a trim panel relative to a blackened-out portion of the windshield with greater accuracy.